MST3K 205 - Rocket Attack U.S.A.
The Short Synopsis Dr. Zorka continues to elude the authorities, using his invisibility belt and deadly mechanical spider. Military intelligence agent Bob West fights and overcomes Dr. Zorka’s assistant Monk. Bob then pursues an automobile into the hills, believing it is driven by someone who has learned Zorka’s secrets. Jean Drew, plucky girl reporter, accompanies Bob as he searches the abandoned car. Bob discovers a strange disk, which the invisible Zorka has planted in the deserted car. Death by mechanical spider seems imminent for Bob and Jean. Information The Movie Synopsis Released in 1961 at the height of the Cold War, Rocket Attack USA follows spy John Manston as he infiltrates a Soviet Union. He is unsuccessful, and the narrative then shifts to the residents of New York City who become victims of a nuclear assault by the Russians. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel gives Tom Servo a "haircut" and sells him products to keep his head looking good. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Joel's original invention, the Mexican Jumping Bean Bag Chair, was eaten by Gypsy, so he presents the Candy Adding Machine. The Mads present Water-Polo Foosball when they fill a foosball table with water. The foosball players are all Dr. Forresters and TV's Franks. Segment Two: The SOL crew discusses the Cold War, and the Charlie McCarthy Hearings. Artist renderings strike again. Segment Three: The Civil Defense Quiz Bowl...Los Alamos (represented by Crow) versus Oak Ridge (Tom Servo) versus a housewife from Long Neck (Gypsy)! Segment Four: The SOL crew meets Joel's Russian counterpart, Sorri Andropoli, and his immobile robots. Alas, the access ports are not compatible. Closing (Segment Five): Joel and the Bots are incensed about the movie and pick apart the plot. They read a letter and the Mads are pleased with the crew's reaction. Stinger: A Russian nuclear bomb attack on New York is imminent, and a blind guy emotionlessly calls out, "Help me." Other Notes Guest Stars * Sorri Andropoli: Michael J. Nelson Trivia * Comedy Channel and BBI were getting complaints from viewers that Tom Servo’s head was covering up too much of the screen, so they tried an experiment: they installed a skinnier version of the Executive Snack Dispenser and announced that Servo had received a “haircut.” The experiment would only last two episodes. * The first-ever MST experiment to feature a stinger. * This experiment contains the first of several references to the 1988 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_Sousatzka Madame Sousatzka] which starred actress Shirley MacLaine. * As Sorri, Mike wears the khaki jumpsuit Joel previously wore in the KTMA episodes. * The Hexfield Viewscreen now sports a camera lens-like shutter, replacing the window shade used previously. *The opening is adjusted once again with this episode; namely with the final montage replacing most of the BGC-19 Drum Kit scene (which has one small clip that remains in the opening for the remainder of the Joel era); the new scenes include: **Sorri Andropoli appearing on the Hexfield Viewscreen (from this episode) **Both Invention Exchanges from Catalina Caper: the "Tank Tops" from the MADs and the Tickle Bazooka from Joel. * This episode was the sixth aired during Turkey Day '91. * Joel's original bright red jumpsuit appears for the last time in this episode. Movie Edits Like most riffed movies, Rocket Attack USA ''was edited to fit within the desired time slot by having several scenes trimmed. Footage removed from this film includes: * A lengthy sequence of narration over stock footage of engineers manufacturing different rocket designs. * A scene depicting a failed test rocket launch using more stock footage. * The scene showing the Soviet rocket launch had some footage cut to reduce its length. Goofs *The instrument identified in the riffing as a banjo is actually a . Callbacks * ''“The dark one awaits for the Robot Holocaust.” (Robot Holocaust) * “The general is asking for hamburgers instead of chili peppers; they burn his gut. He’d really like a hamburger and some French fried potatoes!” (The Side Hackers and Jungle Goddess) * “Ya got me!” (Catalina Caper) Obscure References *'' "You guys sure Lucas was the first one to do this?"'' Joel is referring to filmmaker/producer and the similar opening text crawls used in his Star Wars films. *''"You kinda look like that guy from House Party." In reference to Tom's "haircut," and Tom's slight resemblance to Chris "Kid" Reid of hip-hop duo Kid n Play as a result. *"I'm standing in a shotgun shack, in another part of the world. But this is not my beautiful house..."'' This is a reference to the song "Once In A Lifetime" by Talking Heads. * "The general scratches his belly and thinks. His shirts are clean but his officers stink..." Lyrics from the song "Bombs Away" by The Police (from the album Zenyatta Mondatta). Crow is actually mixing lyrics from different verses. * "We should send this in to Bob Saget!" Bob Saget was the first host of the long-running TV Series America's Funniest Home Videos, which showcases various families caught up in hilarious hi-jinx for a chance to win a cash prize. * "Daniel Kern did the letters." In typography, kerning is the process of adjusting the spacing between individual letters in order to achieve a visually pleasing layout. The part of a letter that sticks out past the edge of the type block is called a kern. * 's opening credit competition..." Ed '''Mc'Mahon was the host of the talent competition TV show, Star Search. He was also Johnny Carson's announcer and sidekick on The Tonight Show, where he was known for laughing heartily at Carson's jokes. Tom Servo mimics McMahon's distinctive laugh before saying the above. * "It said, 'Drink more Ovaltine'" Referencing a scene in A Christmas Story, where Ralphie is eagerly decoding a secret message broadcast on his favorite radio show. The "message", however, turns out to be "Be sure to drink your Ovaltine", and Ralphie is crushed to discover that it is only "a crummy commercial". * "It's an ad for Dolphin Temp." Dolphin Group Companies is a temp agency in Minneapolis. * "Oh, great, it's Rip Taylurski." Rip Taylor is a comedian, known for his flamboyant act and outrageous costumes. * "Art Metrano! humming Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da..." Art Metrano, who has a minor role in this film, is a comedian whose signature bit was humming that song ("Fine and Dandy") while performing inept "magic tricks" like moving a finger from one hand to the other. Memorable Quotes :Narrator: (intones Somberly after Manhattan is bombed) : Ladies And Gentlemen. We cannot let this be...The End. :SOL crew: Oh yes we can!! Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in July 2013 as part of Volume XXVII, a 4-disc set along with The Slime People, Village of the Giants, and The Deadly Mantis. **The DVD includes Life After MST3K: Trace Beaulieu. * Digitally available through Shoutfactorytv.com, Amazon Instant Video, Rifftrax, iTunes, Vudu, and VHX. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Spy film Category:Unrated movies Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Atomic films